


We Love Little Kitty...

by Talik_Sanis



Series: A Delicate Balance of Flavours - An Adrigaminette Series [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A "hug", Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aftercare, Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Female Character, Competitive sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Praise Kink, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Shower Sex, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Saying that Gabriel Agreste is emotionally abusive is pretty much the same as saying that he's breathing.Kagami and Marinette plan to solve both those problems simultaneously.At least, after they give their boyfriend all the love that he deserves: he's such agoodkitty, no matter what his father says, and they are going to make sure he knows it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: A Delicate Balance of Flavours - An Adrigaminette Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682845
Comments: 50
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We love little kitty,  
> His coat is so warm,  
> And if we don't hurt him  
> He'll do us no harm;  
> We won't pull his tail,  
> Nor drive him away,  
> But we and kitty  
> Very gently will play.  
> (With apologies to Jane Taylor)
> 
> As a breakdown, based on the fact that certain things here may not be to your taste:  
> Chapter 1: Angst, Gabriel Agreste being a terrible father, fluff, flirting, and shower sex; primarily Adrigami with an undercurrent of something slightly "off"  
> Chapter 2: Gentle femdom and anal play; worship/praise kink; threesome M/F/F; Adrigaminette  
> Chapter 3: As per chapter 2, but with pegging

Radiant, crowded Parisian shops and harsh streetlights blurred in the corners of Adrien's stinging eyes. Crushing his knuckles into one and then the other in turn was the only thing that allowed him to make out the road as he drove, throat burning.

As a teen, he had never thought about owning a driver's licence, and certainly never imagined that he would _love_ it – the way the car responded predictably, easily, precisely, to each subtle motion of his hands. Tonight, though, it was a burden.

Before he'd escaped his father, driving himself somewhere would have been 'beneath him.' Gabriel _provided_ him with a driver.

Everything the man did was like some socially-acceptable form of foot-binding. It left no visible scars, no unsightly deformity because that would be an affront to an Agreste and despoil his model son, but the fact remained that Adrien was crippled in all those dozens of small ways that mattered when it came time for him to try to be independent.

At least, that was Gabriel's intention, even if he hadn't realized it consciously and deceived himself to the point that he thought that he truly was 'protecting' his son: to keep his boy dependent.

Adrien had to tell himself that it was a form of love too, just twisted

The arrival of Plagg in his life had been a very hearty and very effective ' _Well,_ _fuck that!'_ to the plan. Marinette and Kagami added a “ _Fuck Gabriel Agreste_ ” to the chorus, and, when they came to know that Madame Tsurugi was even worse than his father – or so they had thought before they uncovered Hawkmoth's identity – Adrien and Marinette introduced a new verse of “ _Fuck Tomoe Tsurugi_.”

At eighteen, unable to stand another moment spent in his father's “home,” he had moved into an apartment with his girlfriend, Kagami.

Marinette just happened to have a closet, chest of drawers, knickknacks, sewing area, shelves in the cupboard, fridge, and bathroom, an area in the closet, and a separate bed which she never used for whenever Ladybug happened to drop in through a rooftop access-way.

Which was every night.

Until she just started coming in the front door.

For the elder Agreste, though, now that Gabriel had been 'left,' he _had_ nothing left. He was a shell of the man he had been.

Rather, he was a shell of the man that he had made himself appear to be, stripped of the veneer of dignity afforded to him by wealth, privilege, and his resplendent, meticulous wardrobe.

When Adrien visited his father earlier today, Gabriel's broken posture behind the glass shield; his leering gaze, flitting between the only person who ever came to visit, and the bored correctional official off in the corner; the way he clenched the phone in his white, bony hand, frail but powerful still; the voice stoked with cool rage and at the very sight of his son...

The hatred was a bitter undercurrent to every subtle emotion that played across his face when Adrien tried to tell him that his son was _happy_ , especially now that the new civil code regarding marriages was coming into effect; it wormed its way into everything.

It was like Adrien was fourteen again, sitting paralyzed in the dining hall of the Agreste mansion, unable to do anything but listen. Worse, now his father _knew_.

What Adrien had with Kagami and Marinette wasn't love; nothing like what Gabriel still felt for one woman. Emilie herself would be just as repulsed by it, if Adrien hadn't destroyed everything that his father had worked for. 

_You killed her._

That he did say. Directly. Explicitly. 

And Adrien had. He killed her the moment he took up the ring.

Deciding that he wouldn't live for the past, but for the future, he had helped to kill the memory of her.

He killed her that day that he told Kagami and Marinette that he loved them and wanted them to be a family because, then, they _were_ , and he had to admit that his old family had already been gone for years.

Guilt still festered over that. His father had said it himself: how could he allow himself to be happy when she was gone and his father was _here_?

Gabriel was certainly referring to the fact that Adrien had refused when his father had come to him, trying to 'restore' their relationship by revealing his identity as the terrorist who had plagued Paris for years, really only seeking Adrien's help because he was desperate after so many failures.

He wasn't offering family; he was offering the chance to be a pawn.

Adrien had killed her when, as far as Gabriel knew, he had told Ladybug and the bitter old man lost the battle for his wife and his soul when offered the chance to surrender and live a life with, and for, the family he could _still_ have.

Just before he hung up on his son to be escorted out of the room: “You would be such a disappointment to her.”

It was actually sincere.

Almost pitying.

Adrien had spent the late afternoon with Plagg, just sitting in a random park, watching pedestrians go by and playing with his rings. 

The greatest joy was always the children. Any kind of child or group of kids.

Some chased after each other, fumbling around and tripping over their own ungainly little limbs as they played games weaved from the fabric of their imagination, needing nothing more.

Others struggled on bicycles, propped up by fathers' hands and training wheels.

There were the whining and whimpering little tykes, a little too attached to doting moms and dads who indulged their fits; respectable children who looked on their overly-emotional peers with sneers because they were so much more _mature_ than them.

Kids leaping. Kids laughing. Kids crying.

And then there were no more children because night was falling and it was time for dinner.

Dinners around tables with families.

Settled together in a dining room, the warmth, beyond physical, of a father. A mother who might set down her fork for a few seconds in order to stroke your head. And, after you shoveled down your food so that you could go play, your other mother might pick you up and give you a tight hug as you fought and squirmed to get out because you were too big for hugs and it was embarrassing, even in front of your own family and even though you really, secretly loved it.

Rising with a sigh as he dusted off his slacks, Adrien returned to his car and made his way home, washed in artificial city lights while travelling winding, busy Parisian streets. Every motion in the slow journey back home, punctuated by extended pauses to stop at traffic lights and allow jaywalkers to make it across the street, was tightly controlled, intentional.

He had to be careful, watchful, precise when driving. Driving meant that he was responsible for his actions, taking other peoples' safety and lives into his hands.

When the tears started, he didn't know why.

Why hadn't he been crying earlier?

Why wasn't he _over_ this?

The rest of the trip home was a fog, his focus lost to instinct and muscle memory until he pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex.

He might have remembered to lock the car door while he fumbled with the key fob before stuffing it into his pocket and trudging to the nearby stairwell that led up to the entryway elevator. It took him the rest of the way to his top floor apartment.

Stumbling towards his door, he sagged when it opened without his having to unlock it. Someone was already home.

The hallway beyond was cast in shadow, into which Plagg disappeared after phasing out of Adrien's pocket and butting up against his holder's cheek roughly with a low purr.

A seam of light radiated out from the bottom edge of the bedroom door, set adjacent to the guest room that, technically, Marinette could have used if they hadn't bought a super king sized bed for the master bedroom at a specialty retailer.

His lingering glance towards the windowed doors in the living area beyond that led out onto a convenient, small balcony gave him a moment to try to steady his breathing.

“Hello?” he croaked while hanging up his keys and tugging open the top button of his dress shirt. Tight and stifling, the collar was suddenly just too hot and itchy.

“Adrien?” Kagami's voice, steady, called out to him. As he moved forward, stumbling in his attempt to pluck off his shoes, the door to their bedroom opened, the sudden explosion of light scattering stars into his already aching eyes.

“Yeah,” he grunted, blinking rapidly.

“Where have you been? What's wrong?” she asked, and the concern in her voice was obvious from the little warble and thick underlying drone.

Clearly, she had been ready for bed, having showered after an evening workout. Damp hair was plastered to her neck. A loose-fitting black tee-shirt hung loose, half off one of her shoulders, and billowed out around her lean and muscular thighs like a dress, the edges of her very short shorts only just visible. It was one of his, a gag “Chat Noir” gift from Marinette, with a massive green paw print in the middle of the chest.

“I- I went to see my father today.”

He could almost see her processing. An initial scowl that showed off her teeth was suppressed immediately because, he knew, she didn't want him to think that it was directed at him, covered over by her unique somehow _icy-warm_ exterior.

That was so perfectly _her_.

He closed the distance between them and clutched her to himself. Given her slender figure, it had been impossible to tell if she was wearing a bra. The swell of her tender flesh against his chest told him that she was, quite obviously, not.

“How many times have Marinette and I asked you to stop seeing him?” Head shaking, Kagami pressed the back of her hand to Adrien's cheek, trailing her knuckles across the light stubble. Her ring was cool against his skin.

“I knew. I know,” Adrien hummed. A light tug drew him down to press his forehead to hers.

“There is nothing healthy about him and nothing that he can offer you.” Her heartbeat was strong and even against his chest.

“I just thought that I should try,” he explained, trying to work through the logic because he hadn't; it was just feeling. “It's been a few months, and, you know, I wanted to tell him... and despite everything, I can't hate him for what he did. He was trying to... I don't know.”

“He was trying to hurt people because he is a selfish bastard and the only good thing that he's ever done is giving you to us,” she pressed gently, angling herself so that she could kiss his temple, lips soft and warm, fluttering over his skin as she trailed them along his forehead.

“Come on,” he muttered as he leaned away from her, flushing and frowning at the ridiculousness of the complement.

“And, yes,” Kagami affirmed tightly, gripping his chin to draw him to look her directly in the eyes - eyes that were a soft chocolate brown and very nearly tearing up. Kagami almost never cried. Except for him. “That balances it out; however it's a testament to you and not to him.”

“Now you're just being silly,” he huffed, but he couldn't look away. Her hold on him was too soft.  
  
“Must I remind you of just how good you are?” A thumb moved upwards to trail over the side of his mouth and she leaned in to ... nibble the tip of his nose.

Great heaving giggles broke out from him as his whole body sagged, his face to her neck, the thick weight of him crushing into her. The skin there was soft and still slightly moist, the edge of her drying fringe of hair tickling his face, and, under her rosemary body-wash, his enhanced senses allowed him to pick up the subtle undertones of sweet flowers and something spicy and metallic, a fusion of her two miraculi.

Though she didn't seem to struggle while supporting him, she led him over to the living area, still cast in the light of the city beyond the balcony, and tugged him down to the couch. She was warm and small under him, fitting perfectly, and she welcomed him with wide open arms as he pressed her into the seat, laying out over her, hands to her hips as she stroked soothing patterns over the broad expanse of his shoulders and back.

They lay there for long minutes, warm, Kagami humming a tune that Marinette had taught her into his ear.

He...

He wanted Marinette there too. Did that make him selfish?

“If I was really good...” Adrien began at last, his voice small. There was comfort in the familiar scent of her skin and the unique odour of their home – Japanese spices, fresh bread, his cologne, and a dozen other little intermingling human smells nothing like the antiseptic stink of the massive Agreste mansion.

“If I _was_ , I would have stopped him years ago, but I was just a... fuck up.”

“Adrien,” she growled, cradling his head to her chest, and suddenly every one of his senses was full of _her_ and nothing else. “I don't let anyone talk about you like that, least of all you.”

“I just feel like... if I had stayed, maybe things would have been different.”  
  
“He is _toxic_ ,” she retorted in a tone that was pure bile and spite, and it made him feel ... safe, cradled to her chest. “If you'd stayed, he would have continued to be a repugnant ass.”  
  
“Maybe, but some of that was my fault too,” Adrien mumbled into her soft breasts, her collarbone to his forehead. “I should have done _something_. If I'd just... if I'd just been smarter or...”

“You see, Koneko,” she sighed, loosening her hold on his head to draw him up to look at her, and his heart and stomach clenched at the creasing around her eyes that made her look old and pained. “This is why Marinette and I asked you not to see him anymore.”

“What?”

“She told me why Gabriel was so challenging an opponent as Hawkmoth.”

It seemed obvious. The man's paranoia knew no bounds, and he was wise enough to avoid direct confrontations whenever possible.

“Well, he was rich and kept himself mostly hidden, except when he had the advantage. Time and resources did the rest.”

“What I mean is that each person is suited to particular miraculi." Hunching against him to reach her pocket, she pulled out the Dragon and Bee miraculi. After letting them rest in her open palm for a moment so that Adrien could get a good look, she set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "The same was true of your father.”

“How?" The very notion was ridiculous. Smoothing his thumb over the bridge of her nose and between her eyes, he smiled faintly when she kissed the veins on the inside of his wrist. "I thought that the butterfly was all about... empathy.”

“When used for good, but consider what Hawkmoth did,'" she offered, looking him in the eye, unflinching. "He took peoples' fears and dreams and their need to impose themselves on the world – their desire for ... agency, I believe was how Marinette put it, and twisted them. Using their weaknesses, he made them think what he _wanted_ them to think.”

Ah. That was actually remarkably perceptive.

“That's why... _Gabriel_ is so horrible for you. He knows how to make you think ...” She shook her head, a hand rising to her temple and that expression of concentrated thought was adorable even as her description of his father stung worse that the bee miraculous' power. “He twists you up.”

It was slightly lame as a conclusion, as Kagami lacked the words that Marinette would have used, no doubt, but that didn't make it any less true. Even now, when he knew so much, had realized so much about his father, 'Gabriel' _did_ twist him into self-loathing knots.

“You've thought about this a lot,” he half grumbled; it was mortifying to think that they reflected on him that way but it also made him feel like he was being pressed down into a massive pile of emotional pillows.

“Marinette and I have,” she granted. “I would never have come to these conclusions myself. It's all our princess.”

“So, what you're saying is that you two are infatuated with me,” he joked, strained, pushing himself up and off of her, holding his weight with the one hand on the cushion next to her head. “You can't get me out of your heads.”

“Marinette does tend to fixate on you, but I have discovered several techniques that can refocus her attention.” Her hands trailed along the edge of her billowing shirt, dragging it down so that Adrien could just make out a hint of the lighter olive flesh of her breasts as she lay out beneath him, in the shadow cast by his much larger body.

“Would you care for me to share them with you?” she hummed innocently.

That was actually a genuine question, he realized as her eyes searched his. His throat stung, and teeth dug into his lip.

Was he feeling up to being ... loved?

He provided her with an answer by shifting off the couch and drawing her to him. When they stood together in the half-darkness, he took her hands in his own and helped her to lift the billowy shirt over her head, savouring the way his fingers brushed along her torso and scraped over her breasts.

As she shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it to the floor, he captured her lips, pressing all the emotion that he could into it so that she could know without being told just how much love he felt, how much gratitude; how much need. The mere momentary sight of her breasts, perfect compact handfuls, just slightly paler than her throat, was enough to cause his cock to swell against her, but it wasn't that kind of need.

She had to know that he wasn't up to being loved; he _needed_ it like air after years of being suffocated.

Her entire form glowed in the light from the balcony door, tempting shadows splashed over her torso, and she smiled at him in her bewitchingly awkward and tempting way. There was a little stab of loss when she turned from him, but he took solace from gazing at her toned back as she strode towards the bathroom – the taut plumpness of her rear and thighs highlighted by the boy shorts she wore. Sculpted lines and curves of muscle bunched and flexed along her upper back and led down to the column of her spine.

“Are you coming, Koneko?” she asked, voice and expression teasing and alluring, turning at the doorway to the bathroom, half concealed by the door frame.

He followed, fumbling in his haste, clumsy fingers getting caught up on the buttons to his dress shirt before he tugged it off. It joined his “Chat Noir” tee-shirt on the floor as Longg and Pollen flitted out of the bathroom, the dragon heading to settle by the balcony and the bee seating herself on the key holder by the front door.

A hundred and forty pounds of eager girlfriend assailed him the moment he walked in the door, knocking his rear back against the sink, desperate mouth to his, the flavour and smell of her mint mouthwash shocking. Her hands were everywhere, on the small of his back, curving around to his hips, trailing up his sides to appreciate his musculature, rolling over his shoulders and then gripping his hands to bring them to her chest before he could even think.

Kagami didn't leave you wondering about what she wanted.

Her small breasts fit neatly into his hands, nipples firming up to press into his palms as she threw herself against him. She was always so deliciously responsive, breathing picking up as she manhandled him. Fumbling with his zipper so she could slip her hand inside his slacks, she palmed and squeezed all of him, sharp jolts of pleasure radiating from the sensitive head. Boxers were suddenly tight and chaffing as he allowed her to press him into the wall, rolling her breasts more roughly than he was completely comfortable with, but less forcefully than she enjoyed.

Her expression was lurid and sultry at once, demanding, making it clear just what she wanted from him without her even having to say it. She did anyways.

“Good,” she gasped, breath shuddering. “Take them in your mouth.”  
  
Other than filling her up himself or going down on her, nothing could have made him happier. Widening his stance so that he stood lower, he leaned in to capture the side of her smooth breast in his mouth, sucking hard on the tender flesh in a way that had her gape, and he thrilled at the reaction. Before he was done, the arch of her cleavage would be peppered with little red welts, and each pop of his lips against her clawing at the small of his back with her free hand.

The radiating sting had him rocking forward. There was no way that he could hold back the purring moan that reverberated into her breasts as he ground himself into her hand, rutting against her to both ease and intensify the deep ache, and she clutched at him and pressed her chin to the top of his head.

“Already so hard for me, Koneko?” she cooed, breathy, into his hair, fingers scratching deep and hard in that way that always drove him wild whether he was teasing her breasts or pinned between her thighs. “Such a needy kitten.”

The scent of clean skin and a hint of her rosemary body wash filled his nose as he laved his tongue towards her areola, slipping around it.

She hummed. “Naughty kitten, too.” The last word was sucked in with a hiss as he hit a sensitive spot and she squeezed him harder as a reward.

Thickly engorged nipples capped her breasts, and he delighted in circling one with his thumb and forefinger and laving his tongue around the other, never touching where he knew she was weakest for him. It took only a few moments for her to growl and tear her hand away from his cock to grab his head, steadying him and forcing him down to her nipple.

“Stop being a tease!” she ordered but then loosed a keening groan when he obeyed immediately, taking one heavy nipple into his mouth and suckling with a smile against the pebbly flesh, rough against his tongue, the texture thrilling. The incongruously gentle scratching of her nails through his hair had him worshiping her, eager to please by kissing, suckling, and nipping gently.

The little love bites had her squirming for him.

His mind fogged in a haze of desire to simply enjoy the taste of her skin and the little noises that she was making. He would gladly have continued, but the hands threaded through his hair tugged him away almost reluctantly.

“Get in the shower,” she said in a fashion that left him no choice but to obey.

Of course, he took the opportunity to make a show of himself for her, loving the sensation of her eyes on him, appreciative and heated. Stopping at the edge of the shower stall, he undid his belt with slow, easy motions, unzipping his fly and letting his slacks fall to the ground before turning to her.

“See what you've done to me, honey?” he asked. Anyone could have seen it: the heavy tenting of his briefs, tugging the waistband away from his abs.

“Not well enough,” she said simply, her arms crossing just below her breasts. Under the harsh bathroom lights, they still glistened with the remnants of his saliva. “Take it off.”

Her chin jutted out and she exposed herself without a hint of hesitation or embarrassment, pulling down her boy shorts. Impressive lines of muscle and lean flesh all seemed designed to direct Adrien's gaze to her core, hip bones angling down towards her flower, which creased open, already temptingly slick, as she stepped out of her pants. She must have shaved during her earlier shower because the expanse of olive flesh was smooth.

How he wanted to _taste_ her, to sample those off-acidic yet so-sweet juices until he had her screaming, just _drinking_... but, thirsty though he was, the lady had made a request.

As eager to obey the breathy command as he was to tease, he hooked his thumbs into the edges of his underwear and tugged them down, his cock popping free.

He needed her to keep looking at him like that.

So he took his time trailing his underwear to the ground, slipping one leg out and then the other rather than simply letting the garment fall, and then bent over as if presenting the finely muscled contours of his ass for her inspection.

“Oh?” she cooed, sounding genuinely surprised. “Is that what you're looking for tonight, Koneko?”

He hadn't even thought about it...

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that she was drawing near to grip him by the hips as he rose and press herself against his back, letting him feel the expanse of muscle on her stomach and the soft orbs of her breasts and peaked nipples.

But...

Embarrassing. So embarrassing that he couldn't say it.

He blushed, hiding his eyes, and nodded.

“Adrien,” Kagami offered slowly after a few moments of silence as he waited in the darkness behind his own eyelids. “Are you... alright?”

His eyes opened to take in her serious and earnest expression.

He was being horribly unfair and cruel, leaving her in a place of uncertainty because she didn't process emotions in the way that he or Marinette did – not to say that their ways were healthy. Behind that concern in her chocolate brown eyes was the edge of fear: fear that she was the cause of his discomfort.

He made her feel that way. What a piece of shit.

“Yeah,” he assured her quickly. “I guess I just feel a little weird about it, you know?”

“Weird?” she echoed. “No. I do not.” She turned from him to start up the shower, opening the sliding glass door and leaning in over the edge of the tub to twist the shower handles. A spray of water erupted from the wide nozzle, and the chill had Kagami recoiling until the hot water caught up.

“I don't know... kind of ashamed, I guess.”

She fumbled with the taps while her back arched and then straightened. After adjusting the water temperature absently, her shoulders stuck in place as if she wasn't even breathing, she turned back to tuck herself up against him, a rough hand to his chest, just over his heart, and he pressed his own to it, their fingers locking together.

There was no way that he could understand how he felt, let alone explain it to her, when she smiled up at him.

“You never have to be ashamed of anything with us,” she assured, expression open and kind almost like a mother with a slightly wayward child, squeezing his hand. “You know that, right?”

Of course. After everything that all three of them had experienced, all the pain, they would never make each other feel ashamed if they could help it.

“Yeah.”

“Anything that you need, Koneko,” she stressed.

“I know.” This time, the nod was sure and confident, smile small but steady.

“Good,” she added with a grin, and he yelped when she unexpectedly swatted a palm against his hip. The sting was actually pleasant, radiating and warm, especially when she soothed over the flesh with a gentle stroke. “Now get in the shower so that I can fuck you properly.”

He couldn't move fast enough to accommodate her, slipping under the spray of water after hopping on one leg and then the other to tug off his socks, the last of his clothing. It was the complete opposite of sexy, a ridiculous display of childish eagerness and silliness, but it had her smiling at him indulgently as she followed him, shaking her head.

“Oh, Marinette's right,” she sighed, climbing in after him.“You _are_ a silly cat.”

Trails of water only made the fine lines of her figure pop, streams winding their way through the curves and valleys of her body as she stepped under the water next to him, rolling off her nipples and the thin sinews of her arms as she stood there for him to admire. Little rivers angled off her sharp hip bones, meeting at the crux of her legs.

Her body was warm against him, and he savoured the feeling as she drew him down to her level in order to ghost her lips over his, her breath sweet in his nose. The tenderness of it had him shaking in her hold, but that only seemed to make her want to be softer.

He could almost feel the tears starting up again, lost in the spray, when her lips angled off to the side, trailing little pecks over his cheeks and jaw, and she pressed flush against him. Plump lips found his again and they parted immediately so that she could ease her tongue outwards and trace the confines of Adrien's mouth, flicking against the edges of his teeth, coaxing him to reciprocate.

Her ass filled his hands perfectly when he hunched her upwards, half supported by him, and her thigh rose to his hip, drawing his swelling erection against the heat of her core. Water sluiced over both their bodies, getting in his mouth when he tried to match the languid heat of her kisses and moved downwards to smooth his mouth over her exposed throat, feeling her hammering pulse under his lips.

Just as he began to drag himself over the slickness of her, fitting himself between her legs and drawing the shaft of his cock across the seam of her pussy, her hand found his hip and steadied him, holding him back. That was just painfully cruel, but when he pulled from her throat to whine, the complaint froze on his pouting lips.

The seeming flush of confidence at having dragged that whimper out of him had her cupping him between his legs; hands trailed inwards to grip his already straining cock, not quite taking the full length as she pumped him, gentle because water made for a poor lube.  
  
“ _Kagami_.” He pawed at her shoulders, any further complaint silenced when she pressed him back against the shower wall, just on the edge of the water.

Her teasing brown eyes were dark, but blown wide, laden with promise as she gulped down steamy air, her rough hands exploring the divots between his ribs and sliding down them until she clung to his hips.

Then she dropped to her knees.

The very sight or her settling in front of him had his erection throbbing in eager anticipation. She was far from oblivious to his nearly painful state and in an abrupt movement, nuzzled up against his stomach, pressing down on his erection, tugging at the root, to move him out of the way as she circled her soft cheek over his abs.

“Do you want me to suck you off or just get you ready?” she asked into his stomach before kissing down the trail of muscle.

His breath caught in his throat as she positioned herself, one hand, shockingly gentle, playing over his buttocks, while the other trailed around his scrotum.

How did someone ask that question so casually?

“I- uh... I'm good,” he muttered as if that was an answer, fixated on watching her between his legs. Sputtering breaths sent little flecks of water splattering away from her mouth as streams poured over her head. Each puff brushed against his thighs as she knelt there, eyeing his cock, and wet her lips with her tongue.

“Very nice,” she hummed, fingers parting his blonde thatch of pubic hair. “I guess I'll just do whatever I want, then.”

A flirty little wink that she'd picked up from him deflated a little bit of his tension, a dopey smile spreading across his face, before she moved lower and laved her tongue over the tender flesh at the base of his penis, each stroke sending shivers of pleasure up through his belly.

He clutched at her head, digging his fingers into her hair and scalp, pausing for a moment to smooth away her bangs so that he could see her face properly.

In that position, she was able to press his cock upwards against his stomach, laying little open-mouthed kisses to his balls as she popped one into her mouth and suckled, flicking it with her tongue before moving to the other.

A great radiating ache traveled up to the pit of his stomach, leaving him twitching and clenching for release.

“Kagami, _please_ ,” he whimpered again, desperate for her to touch him properly.

Her spreading smirk was clear when she pulled back, nearly laughing into his sensitive flesh, and relented, kissing up to the base of his cock while tugging him forward so that his member pointed out straight at her face.

Her mouth was hot and moist, and she took all of him without reservation or abashment, motions jerky and harsh as she cupped his rear and held him to her, fingers kneading his ass.

The moment her tongue swept over him, his head tossed back, slamming against the shower wall.

Marinette was tentative and loving, slow and teasing, working up her confidence as she worked _him_ up. Kagami just dove it without giving him a chance to think, to react, to worry about her.

“Fhu- ah, 'Gami that...” The moan that tore from her throat as she tried to take him deeper, using all the skills she had learnt from many hours of practice, made it seem like she _loved_ the taste of him as she drew one hand to his balls and fondled him rhythmically.

Somehow, despite the shocks of pleasure that had him aching and unfulfilled, he held off from gripping her hair or her head too hard, though he gaped, little warm electric tingles racing through his thighs.

He was so tight and tense, everything bottled up and ready to pop, painfully worked up already, that she only had to withdraw to take the head of him into her mouth and tease her tongue under his foreskin and give him a forceful suckle.

“'Gami,” he grit out, “I- I can't-”

When she flicked the tip of her tongue into his urethra and then swirled it around the soft, spongy head of him over and over again, relentless and nearly desperate, with a jerky desperate grab at the slippery slick walls of the shower to try to steady himself, he erupted into her mouth.

Convulsive, tingling pleasure arced up his spine. Pins and needles burst inside his brain.

Rather than pulling away in shock or disgust, she simply closed her lips around his jerking member more tightly, steadying his base with a harsh grip and squeezing. His balls clenched up almost painfully as she let loose a groan of pleasure without any embarrassment when he flooded her mouth.

That _sound_.

It was almost as if she was the one who had just come.

The softness of her mouth against his painfully sensitive head had his entire body twitching as he sunk into the hot shower spray, body contorting so his ass was still against the wall and his torso hunched over her, hands to her shoulders, his harsh grip likely enough to bruise, though she didn't show the least signs of discomfort.

Her lips locked around the tip of him; another, smaller spurt filled her mouth and she swallowed it down too, almost greedily, hooded brown eyes angled upwards to hold his gaze as she took in everything that he had and then waited for more, still careful with her teeth.

Her expression was so damnably smug and she hardly even seemed to blink, completely unbothered while taking the last few shuddering spurts, throat undulating, hungry, cheeks pressing into the sides of his cock. Not even a drop was lost as she began to rock her head back and forth lightly, laving her tongue over him to keep him hard and clean him as he spasmed helplessly through the aftershocks of his orgasm, drawn out by her teasing.

Once seemingly satisfied with that her slow torture had him fully ready again, she rose to her feet effortlessly, nimble and talented tongue sweeping across her engorged lips hypnotically. He nearly died of a blissful heart-attack when the back of her hand swabbed over her swollen lips, cleaning away a trace of him.

“I take it that you enjoyed that?” she asked him, pressing up flush against his body. But for that little vile and teasing glint to her eyes and the fact that she had just positioned herself so that his reinvigorated erection was now jammed firmly against the slightly prickly expanse of her shaved public mound, it was as if she was asking him whether he enjoyed the wine at dinner.

“Like you wouldn't believe,” he huffed, still out of breath which had the smug look turning into something downright arrogant and haughty.

“Good, because so did I,” she offered flippantly, trailing her nose along his jaw, his hold on her hips increasing to the point of being bruising, fingers skirting the edges of her rear. “It's always good to remind you that I can beat you even from my knees.”

He couldn't just let her get away with that. Holding her to him more tightly, sliding against her experimentally to find the right angle, he grinned when the motion elicited a sharp and surprised intake of breath, his base brushing the _sticky_ -wet spot between her legs.

Clearly, taking him into her mouth affected her just as much as going down on her or Marinette did him.

“Oh, really, honey?” He grinned and slicked wet hair from her forehead. “First point to you, but I think that I've scored my fair share of touches on my knees too.”

Largely because he was perfectly happy to rack them up one after the other while down there.

“Only because I'm the one who brings you to them,” Kagami offered as she drew him down to her so that she could kiss his chin and cheeks, avoiding his lips. It was an attempt to spare him.

She was simply too good for him, and to remind her of that, he cupped her chin and brought her mouth to his anyways, her arms folding around his neck and hands burying in his sopping hair instinctively as she opened herself up to him.

The fact that her mouth still tasted of _him_ was unpleasant to say the least.

The somewhat acrid remnants of his orgasm didn't deter him as he gripped her upper thighs, rearranging her so that he could press her into the shower wall as he forced his mouth even more firmly over hers, relishing the texture of her lips, equally soft now as they had been moments ago, and the way that she fought to match his passion.

It seemed that victory was so close to being his when one of her hands moved between them to reposition him, guiding him towards her entrance by feeling alone while her hips re-angled to try to give him easier access. Pretense was thrown out the window when she began to tease him by stroking the bulbous head of him along the seam of her lower lips over and over again. Just a touch. Just a tease, tempting him forward to sheath himself fully in her delicious, slick warmth that was very nearly searing him already.

Her smirk and the way she nuzzled into his ear to whisper utterly _obscene_ things to him told him everything that he needed to know in that regard.  
  
She wanted him to be the one to break, and she was doing a damnably good job of it, the slick of her puffy lower lips clutching at him, palpitating, urging him in.

“Is everything alright, Adrien?” she panted playfully, though he knew her well enough to detect the note of strain.

She was barely holding it together. So much for that confidence.

He could win. He could win because he'd already finished once and she hadn't. And going down on him had her wet and aching. That was obvious when she whined for him when he prodded forward, the thick head of his cock probing the center of her pussy, just the tip to give her a taste of what she was denying herself by being so stubborn...

“Kagami!” The shocked gasp had both of them stumbling apart, slapping up against the walls in the combined space. With a shower handle jamming into his thigh, Adrien yelped and cast his frantic gaze towards the doorway to the bathroom, mirroring Kagami.

There, in the entryway to the bathroom, which they had left open, was Marinette, staring at them through the glass-panel door to the combination bath and shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette joins her boyfriend and girlfriend, adding some needed balance. 
> 
> And dorks in love are silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He shall sit by our side,  
> And we'll give him some food;  
> And he'll love us because  
> He is gentle and good.
> 
> We'll pat little Kitty,  
> And then he will purr,  
> And thus show his thanks  
> For our kindness to him;

Growing up in the Agreste mansion, Adrien really hadn't understood sex. Oh, the curriculum covered by his tutors included a unit on human reproduction and the pace of his education had him years ahead of his peers in the government school system, so the basic biological facts regarding zygotes, chromosomes, genetic inheritance, and even the general function of genitalia were clear to him from a young age. Nathalie had also given him "the talk" and a box of condoms when he was entering into school and instructed him to keep one foil packet in his wallet because he was a very handsome, very famous boy, and, though she didn't countenance anything, if one of his fan girls caught his eye, it would be best if he didn't make any mistakes that could create a scandal for the company or result in a financial burden.

All that aside, he knew about sex, but the process – the emotions and the act – had been shrouded in romanticism. Flirting was all silly puns and suave deference. Sex was rose petals and candlelight bubble-baths. Slow. Tender. Loving. Perfect. Just a haze without any concrete details regarding the actual people involved.

He hadn't realized that sex could be, and more often than not was, ridiculous.

No matter how sculpted and perfectly formed the bodies. No matter how much love.

That became obvious the first time that he had slept over in Marinette's loft and fooled around, clothes rumpled but still on after some dry-humping, and, on waking up, Marinette nearly pushed him off her loft as she gagged over his morning breath.

Once, he'd farted during sex, which had put a stop to the whole thing thanks to his mortification, but you got used to it.

Kagami had put the moves on him one afternoon, just shortly after they'd had sex for the first time, and he had to grimace and ask her to take a shower because, well, she'd just been at the gym.

Idealizations gave way to the reality that sex was kind of disgusting at times; bodies, even models' bodies, could be weird and ugly.

And that made it better. Sex wasn't just perfect bodies, perfect cocks, perfect pussies, perfect synchronized orgasms, perfect afterglow, perfect fading off to sleep together to wake up at the same time and go for another perfect round.

It was real, and intimacy was about growing comfortable telling your boyfriend he was a stinky kitty, so go take a shower and then we'll talk, or balking at the extensive fuzz over your girlfriend's pussy because it got in your _mouth_ , and it was okay to say that.

Sex and bodies and intimacy could be disgusting.

He had never anticipated just how _silly_ it could be; no sweeping romantic epic, but ridiculous play and pleasure and just being comfortable with that.

It could be playful, rather than dramatic. 

Granted, he still _wasn't_ fully comfortable with the idea of being on the receiving end, however much he enjoyed it and asked for it as he did earlier, but the sometimes-silliness of it all was something that he was used to.

Now, Adrien had to bite his lip to keep from snorting or giggling like a dopey idiot as, clearly feigning a swoon as she steadied herself against the sink, Marinette slapped the back of her hand to her forehead.

He _was_ a dopey idiot on more than one occasion, but still....

“Coming home from work to find my fiance with a _man_ in our bathroom,” Marinette huffed. “At least it's not the bedroom.” The red bloom across her cheeks that traveled down her throat and disappeared between the cleavage exposed by her unbuttoned collar belied her tone. It was actually rather impressive that she was able to keep the laugh out of her voice. “I mean, could you get any more cliche? Kagami, how could you betray me like this?”  
  
“I'm sorry, Mari-hime,” Kagami sighed with a shake of her head while dragging Adrien back into the stream from the shower. “I needed a man's touch. You're simply not enough for me any longer.”  
  
“Well, if you're going to sleep around behind my back, I suppose I just have to do the same.” With that, she sauntered towards the shower stall, loosing the remaining buttons of her blouse and then hiking down her black skirt. It left her slightly plumper form constrained by an innocently white matching bra and panty set that Adrien, sex-addled as he was, itched to peel away.

“Then you'd best start looking,” Kagami dismissed, placing a few kisses to Adrien's throat as he drew her against his body to savour the look on Marinette's face and the sensation of that toned and slick form sliding along his side. “This one's mine.”

With the way in which her hand splayed out over his navel, fingers dipping low in a way that had him twitching and groaning at the teasing motion, Adrien couldn't be sure if she was talking about him or _him_.

He was okay with either.

Also, he was still completely frozen, transfixed as Marinette eased her panties down supple legs to reveal the trimmed thatch of blueish-black hair between her legs.

“Guess I'll just have to go track down Chat Noir to show him how much his fans appreciate him.” As Adrien stood under the still-heated spray of the shower, looking out at her through the clear pane of glass, she curved her arms around her back and unpinned her bra. Her breasts spilled forth, slightly paler than the rest of her skin, and capped with red-brown nipples and areola that, from the look on her face, Kagami very much wanted to sample.

Slicking water-logged blonde hair from his eyes so that he could see Marinette better, he empathized.

Marinette was an abs and butt girl; Kagami had a thing for breasts ... and hair, for whatever reason; Adrien was a whole package kind of guy.

A finger tapped at her chin before Marinette continued, stopping just at the edge of the shower to crack open the clear glass door. “Wonder how far down that bell of his goes.”

He was no longer frozen.

He was dead.

Playful and confident Marinette and Kagami killed him.

Gone were the days when 'Adrien Agreste' and sex had any real power over his once blushing and awkward second girlfriend.

“For you, Mari,” Adrien began before starting with a little yip when Kagami kissed the hollow of his throat and sucked. _Hard_. Rude and possessive, which was kind of how he liked it. Warding her off with an elbow while he rubbed at the welt, he finished: “It goes all the way.”

It was all exaggerated, playful.

It was all _silly_ , over-the-top.

That was for _him_...

Marinette joined them in the shower, which Kagami vacated briefly to brush her teeth while he, all business, helped Marinette wash up after her day at work. When Kagami rejoined them, the two girls took their time with him, passing him between them while leaving him limp and boneless in their arms, hard but not desperately since Kagami had let him release the pressure once already.

Their focused attention left him warm in a way that had nothing to do with the steamy shower; hot, but it wasn't sexual, although that was there too, of course.

Now that Marinette was with them, the pace slowed and he languished under their relentless teasing. There was a long, drawn out process of cleaning him, gentle hands, skin rougher than his own, soaping up his chest and shoulders, exploring and mapping out the already-familiar musculature of him, sharing kisses among all three of them until they were simply lost in one of their long, rolling, exploratory dances.

Eventually, he tried to drop to his knees to properly appreciate his queen, his honey, to show her just how loved they had made him feel, eyeing her temptingly bare slit, thumb to the smooth crux of her thigh. He had only just begun to nose into her wet folds, already spread wide with arousal as he pressed his fingers to them, delving in to drag out a taste of her and smirking at her sudden intake of breath, when she pushed him back with a reluctant shake of her head.

“Tonight's all for you, Koneko.”

“That's right, Adrien,” Marinette added, her hands on his shoulders, stroking softly, as she tilted his head backwards, held against her lower stomach, to look up at her warm, smiling face. “Just let us do this for you, okay?”  
  
How could he refuse that?

Kagami spurred them both on, crashing through any vestiges of hesitation and shyness on their parts. While a torrent of encouragements spilled from her shameless mouth, right next to his ear as he pressed back into her body, Marinette smoothed her hands along his thighs, trailing inwards to grip him in both hands and take the tip of his cock into her mouth.

As Marinette swept her tongue around the base of him, Kagami having to hold him when his shaky legs almost gave out, he nearly erupted all over Marinette's face when his Japanese girlfriend told him how _wet_ it made her when he came into her mouth.

“You're always so good to us, Adrien – so caring. Always thinking about us,” Kagami praised with a nuzzle. “ _So_ good.”

Hands to his thighs once again, Marinette was surging forward, mouth agape, to rock him part of the way into her throat, tongue rough, flicking against the underside of his cock.

He _wanted_ to be. Wanted to be good for them and to them, and in desperation reached back, hands to Kagami's thighs, to paw at them.

Marinette heaved in great puffs of breath through her nose and his shoulders rolled into Kagami, back arching, when the girl kneeling before him took him as far as she could, scalding wet and clenching around the shaft. Tightly wrapped nearly at the base of his cock, her lips looked nearly bruised with arousal. Her face twisted up in concentration as she fought off a gag-reflex for _him_ , which was enough to get him to hold back and not abuse the trust she put in him, though his hips trembled with the strain.

“All for you, Koneko – all because you _deserve_ it.” Rough fingers tweaked his nipples and rolled them under her thumbs while her teeth played with the exposed flesh of his jaw, neck, and shoulder, leaving gentle love bites and tugging on the lobe of his ear. As she withdrew with a slight wet gurgle, Marinette's face was a sea of crimson blush, but she smiled up at him nonetheless, cradling him and letting him cool before starting again.

Whispered comments about how beautiful Marinette was with her hair down, swaying and matted to half-conceal her face, his cock in her mouth, worshipping him, had the fashion designer going down boldly as he rocked into her eager lips, but they never let him finish no matter how desperately he whined, and pawed, and pleaded because Kagami had already told her what he _really_ wanted.

It got to a point that it was almost pathetic, but he was too far gone to care because they didn't and there was no judgment.

There were some more extensive preparations to make _certain_ that he was ready for them.

Silly, weird, ugly, but necessary.

Finally, fresh and clean, though well aware that they would all need yet another shower in relatively short order, they stepped out from the shower and the girls retrieved a trio of fluffy towels. A few easy motions had Adrien, still not in full control of his limbs, sitting on the edge of the tub so they could dry him, careful and slow. Marinette settled her naked, soft rear on his thigh to stroke the towel over his head, and, muffled by the fabric, letting her hands rub into his scalp, he poured everything that he had into the deep purr that bubbled up as she tended to him.

Then, when he was loose and ready, Kagami distracted him with a drawn-out kiss and helped him up, again bearing a good portion of his limp weight, while Marinette smoothed soft latex-clad hands over his rear, squeezing rhythmically.

“Are you ready for us, Koneko?” Kagami asked.

A rapid, jerky nod was his only response.

Her tongue clucked against the roof of her mouth as Marinette's kneading grew slightly harder, digging deep in to the muscle.

“No, no, Koneko,” Kagami chastised, frowning. “Marinette wants to hear you ask.”

Oh, that was brutally unfair. Completely embarrassing. His entire body seemed to ooze into liquid fire, but he had to say it.

Kagami was looking at him expectantly, biting her lip to the point that it looked like she was about to break skin and Marinette's kneading slowed as she kissed him between his shoulder blades, soft lips pressing down the ridges of his spine.

There was a subtle shake of her head as she rose, the dimpling on the rosy apple of Marinette's cheek giving way to a slight crease, and all the air seemed to leave Kagami's body, her eyes flicking between their girlfriend and him.

“You don't have to say anything Adrien, and we won't do anything that you don't want,” she noted, the stern set of her jaw reminding him of the day they met and she had stood defiant against Hawkmoth, sure and confident. Where once there was simple warmth and heat, now there was a soothing calm too, cool and refreshing. “Just let us know what that is, and we'll do the rest.”

That was safe.

And he _wanted_ to say it.

”I want you, Marinette,” he squeezed out and it was mortifying even if he'd said that a hundred times.

“Hm,” she hummed against his back, reaching a hand out to Kagami to draw her in to hug Adrien between them so that he was wrapped up in loving and teasing softness and reminded that there was nothing to worry about at all.

“I-inside... me,” he finished in a lame whimper, but he kept his eyes open and fixated on Kagami who, tentative, looked to Marinette for a moment as if she needed the assurance

“So good and honest, _Minou_.” Marinette hummed approvingly against his back, hand curling around to his stomach, brushing his erection along the way, to rub circles around his belly.

He was ready for anything they wanted to give him or take from him, and it had them smiling at him with careful, smooth indulgence as Kagami threaded her fingers with Marinette for just a moment so that they could reassure each other too.

While Kagami guided him in a haze to lean over the tub, nudging his legs apart with gentle strokes along his inner thighs, Marinette paused to coat her index finger with a quality lubricant. Looking back at himself, he watched Kagami pump his slowly deflatingcock as he hissed in convulsive pleasure at the slow and familiar strokes, made excitingly alien and novel with the angle that allowed her to apply pressure to new, strangely sensitive spots.

As she stood next to him, her chest heaved, nipples clearly fully erect, and the tight expression on her face suggested that she was only just holding off touching herself to the sight of him squirming under the easy motions of her hand. Just when she had him firming up in her hold, foreskin peeling back to expose the reddening tip, her grip relaxed and fell away, leaving him twitching with the loss.

“Are you alright, Adrien?” she asked slowly, hands hovering over his rear without actually making contact, hesitating for him. “Can I touch you here?”

“Y-yes.”

His purr dropped an octave when she pulled apart his cheeks gently, _presenting_ him for Marinette's inspection, the need to feel her only amplified by the fact that he probably should have felt embarrassed, but there was only the slightest hint of it.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Adrien. Just let us make you feel good,” Kagami murmured against his thigh and the side of his rear.

“Oh, _Chaton_ , you're so beautiful for us.” The whispered praise had him shaking with anticipatory need, gripping the edge of the tub for stability and focusing on the cool ceramic and metal under his hand. “Such a pretty kitten. Let's get you nice and ready, okay?”

A few moments of inaction that dragged on painfully as they denied him what he wanted gave him time to realize that Marinette was actually _asking_.

“Okay,” he muttered through halting breaths, sharp, shocked inhales. “I'm good.”

Still holding him open, though it also felt like he was already pliant and opening up _to_ them, Kagami laved little kisses across his hip and thigh. Somehow, she had gotten a hold of some of the lube, and as she leaned in, she clasped his cock and slid over him slowly, drawing his focus to the sharp stabs of pleasure every time her thumb flicked over his tip.

“There you go, Koneko. Do you like that?” she asked smugly, squeezing him at the root.

In answer, a needy little mewling whimper tore out of his mouth,

When Marinette gripped his hip to stabilize him, he didn't expect the moment's hesitation. Then, a gentle little kiss was planted at the base of his spine that had him eager and actually feeling his emptiness. Goosebumps broke out across his trembling rear as Marinette's breath passed over him.

Another kiss was placed against his left cheek, followed by a quick flick of her tongue, causing him to start, waggling his hips in desperation as Kagami's breasts pressed to his thigh.

Marinette was, after all, an 'ass girl.' He almost came into Kagami's hand when he wondered just how far those kisses might go...

And then she let him know.

Kagami watched, transfixed, unable to do anything more than that.

“ _Please_ , my lady. Let me have it... in me,” he panted out, pulse hammering in his throat, as he leaned forward to rest his head into his forearm that lay against the tub, digging his teeth in to keep from whimpering again.

Another kiss in parting.

“Such a good kitty. You just tell me what you want, and I'll make sure you get it, alright?” A slick finger circled his opening, the chilly lube causing him to tense, stomach clenching. Long circular strokes had him clawing at the tile, and he was torn between thrusting backwards against the too-light pressure and down into Kagami's hand.

They solved the dilemma for him, Kagami releasing him and rising up from her knees to settle on the ledge of the bathtub and collect his head in her hands.

“Relax, Koneko,” she said with slow strokes, teasing out strands of hair between her fingers. “Mari's going to get you nice and ready and then fill you all the way up because she loves you so much.”

His body was loose and wound up at once, so much so that Marinette met with almost no resistance; his back rolled and arched, boneless and flexible like a cat's, when her finger slipped inside of him up to the first knuckle and quirked in a little 'come hither' motion.

Teeth digging deeper into his arm to stop himself from _begging_ , his body betrayed him nonetheless as it rocked backwards instinctively, trying to force Marinette in further.

“Oh, Adrien,” Kagami whispered as she drew him up and he stared into her face, blurry-eyed and needy, and then stroked his hair, scratching his scalp as he pressed his face to her thigh. “You shouldn't hurt yourself. We'll take care of you; you just have to be patient.”

Drawn away from his head, a calloused hand smoothed over the red welt on his forearm, the motion light enough that it seemed to wick away some of the pain.

Wiggling inside of him to loosen him, Marintte's finger swirled in a circle, leaving him to moan as his eyes veritably rolled up into their sockets. It slid out of him, his arms giving way so that he was resting his body against the tub and Kagami's thigh, her hands tracing along his ears as she cooed to him and Marinette applied more lube.

“Just the tip, _Chaton_ ,” Marinette soothed as she pressed back inside of him. ”Just the tip to get you ready for me.”

_Oh, fuck._

“Is that what you want, Koneko?” Kagami asked, excitement setting her quivering too, focusing on his face which must have looked a wanton drooling mess, sweat trailing into his eye, leaving them stinging as he blinked, desperate to preserve the sight of her. “Your Lady?”

Here, next to her core, he could smell her musk, the thick, intense wetness, rich and complex and incomparable to anything other than sex. It was so good. The scent and fuzzy memories inspired him to breathe deeply of her, though he was already panting as he writhed against her leg.

The little flicking of Marinette's finger back and forth, in and out again, as she stretched him open and loosened him up had him thrashing, his semi-hard cock twitching with unfulfilled need as if the slightest touch from either one of them would have him spurting onto the floor.

His voice came out in a rasping groan, inarticulate, Marinette adding another finger, pressing them in at a downward angle to probe for his prostate. Against Kagami's thigh, he could only clutch at her feebly, letting her keep him up, as he shook his head.

“Oh?” Marinette asked from behind him, and the smile in her voice was obvious because she'd found what she was looking for, her thrusts slowing as she swirled both fingers over the walnut shaped gland, milking him from the inside.

So good as he melted for them into a twitching, purring mess. Better than almost anything else, they surrounded and filled him because it was all entirely for him and he was greedy for it, her prodding picking up in pace until he was fully erect, and he began mouthing nonsense into Kagami's thigh.

He was rocking back into Marinette's hand, just at the edge of coming in ropy streams onto the tile floor, her steady strokes nearly squeezing out an orgasm without even touching his cock.

“Then do you want your Queen to fill you up, Chaton? All the way up over and over again?”

As his eyes blew open, he found himself momentarily transfixed by the sight of Kagami's womanhood, only a few achingly short inches away from his mouth.

One of her hands continued to hold him in place by the hair, and his motions stilled at the sight as the other fell between her own legs so that she could toy with herself in smooth, easy, familiar strokes, parting her lower lips as she grunted desperately.

“A-Adrien,” she nearly whimpered from some place infinitely far above him, his mind fogged and confused by the slick sound of her teasing a finger inside of herself. “So beautiful- so good!”

He could almost feel himself dribbling, leaking, wet for them.

For no reason, he nodded and whimpered into Kagami's leg, biting down, but she hardly seemed to mind.

“You,” he croaked.

“Hm,” Kagami hummed, trailing towards his ears and stroking his cheeks even more gently. “Good boy. You know who has the nicer cock.”

With a shotgun burst of laughter, Marinette's weight was suddenly against his back, her fingers stilling completely, still inside of him, as she chuckled at Kagami's ensuing grumble.  
  
“Sorry, kitty,” Marinette apologized sheepishly as she withdrew her heavy body, but not her fingers. “Just – just wasn't expecting that to sound so silly.”

In reply, Kagami muttered something about showing her just how much 'nicer' her cock was, which was still just as silly a threat but, though Marinette laughed harder, Adrien was too addled to do anything but ooze into Kagami as she repositioned him. In fact, the silliness kind of helped. It blunted the taboo feeling of it all, which still lingered now after their having done this on more than a few occasions when Adrien was really ... in a bad place, and made it just seem like _them_.

When they finally released him, Marinette's fingers slipping out of him with a squelch, he staggered while rising, as if half-drunk on the smell, taste, and touch of them, like Plagg on catnip.

Then, completely naked, hyper-sensitive but cock soft because that's just how he always was when they did this to him, he let Kagami and Marinette help him to his feet, the Chinese girl blushing slightly despite everything they had already done together because she too was silly like that some times until Kagami drew her in for a protracted kiss that left her panting and Adrien himself twitching to life.

He was already dead, and they were, somehow, going to murder him again.

But he was content to let them as, together, they drew him away to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At time of posting this sin, the work had exactly 666 hits.
> 
> Ominous.
> 
> Also, yes, Nathalie's approach to Adrien's sex life is meant to seem just as unhealthy as it feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a bit of a mess of himself.
> 
> Of course, he's already a mess, but that's why he, Kagami, and Marinette have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll not pinch his ears,  
> Nor tread on his paw,  
> Lest we should provoke him  
> To use his sharp claw;  
> We never will vex him,  
> Nor make him displeased,  
> For Kitty can't bear  
> To be worried or teased.

Marinette was against his side, splayed half over his body. Lips ghosted along his neck, a near tickle, warm tingles breaking out under his chin like electricity beneath his skin.

They had him laying on his back on their shared bed, his butt propped up by a pillow. The process of opening him up the rest of the way was always long and slow; they eased progressively larger toys inside of him, letting him grow comfortable with the sensation.

Minute by minute, he relaxed into the mattress as his Lady cradled his head, trailing random patterns through his thick, drying hair, fingernails scratching deep. Kagami's hands were firm and rough against his thighs, massaging the ample muscle.

Everything about them, the scent of soap and skin; the lilting soft murmurs of their voices; the taste of kisses in his mouth; and the easy, familiar touches, lulled him into a haze until what Kagami was doing between his legs felt almost natural and calm, the fire dwindling into some weird liminal state between painful-horniness and sleep. 

Then, to stoke it again with whispered warnings and smooth encouragements, they'd edge the latest toy out from his relaxing body and return with something else, gloved fingers probing him or a new, larger plug leaving him straining open just slightly wider, trailing lube, the electric pleasure again shooting up into his cock and churning his stomach and arching his spine. 

Their voices were light and airy, only half of their words reaching him through the fog as he oozed out on the bed like he was a smooshed ball of silly-putty under their hands.

Now ready, he held his bent legs apart, opening himself up to Kagami, neoprene harness strapped snugly to her hips, bands curving around her rear, as she sunk into him almost painlessly because they had him loose and needy for them. The thin-tipped cock head and half of the shaft was already inside of him, thick and filling, as he swam in incoherent pleasure, slick fire in his gut.

"Hm. Just another inch, Adrien," Kagami soothed, her voice calming and sure as she stared down at him. Fine clenching rolls of her hips sent her abdominal flexing in the most appealing and hypnotic waves

He ached on the verge of orgasm as Marinette lay out beside him, teasing him with slow rolls of her thumb as he jerked in place.

“ _Mari_!” he gasped and whined at once at her kind and cruel expression when she moved away, just as he clenched up, writhing on the edge that she refused to let him tumble over.

The slow rocking of Kagami's hips brought her flush against him so that he was straining around her, sucking in a hissing breath through clenched teeth. She trailed over his hip-bone, smoothing away the little stabs of painfully-sharp arousal that arched through his gut.

It was hot and alien because he should have been fully hard, the ropey coiling sensation stoking him fully, but his member was still half-flaccid against his own stomach.

One fumbling hand found Marinette's own and held on as tight as he could, though she only smiled, while the other clenched at his knee and leg, giving him something to hold on to while also keeping him open.

When Kagami angled her hips upwards and pulled him the rest of the way to her, easing him down the last inch of the toy strapped to her pelvis, he was just swimming in delirious and heady sensation.

"It's all the way in, now," Marinette assured, leaning in to kiss his brow, lips tender and moist against his forehead. "You're doing _so_ good for us."

Twitching and hypersensitive, he was on the edge of spilling himself onto the smooth, soft flesh of his navel if only Kagami's hand, splayed on the crux of his thigh, would allow him to hunch forward even slightly. They just had to _touch him!_

 _He_ could, hand rising up to grip his cock and just-

“Adrien, be good,” Kagami warned him with a tap to his side, readjusting her hips in a way that left him gasping as he was stretched just a little bit wider, though no deeper.

He could, but he wanted to be good even more.

A little mewling cry left his throat and he blushed hot at how desperately wanton he sounded, Marinette breaking out into a teasing yet soft grin. As much as the hot flare of embarrassment left him longing to squeeze his eyes shut, mortified over the whimper, he couldn't.

"No need to be embarrassed,” Marinette soothed as she tapped him on the nose with a breathless chuckle. Her hands were cool. Comforting. “We want to hear how happy we're making you. Let it all out."

Kagami withdrew an inch and then seated herself inside of him again, starting a series of thrusts to get him used to the sensation of her moving in and out.

It was impossible to keep down the little purring sounds as he squirmed, trying to feel more of Marinette's hands on his head and more of Kagami within him - two kinds of pleasure so alien to each other but so very good.

“Eyes on me, Chaton. Just relax,” Marinette offered, turning his head slightly so that all he could see was her beatific face, easy smile offset by the rapid breathing that had her nose flaring. He was compelled to watch her, fixated, when Marinette drew him up to gaze into her eyes as Kagami squeezed his thighs, helping him hold them apart for her.

Little soft butterfly kisses rained down along his fingers, his palm, his wrist, his whole hand as Marinette brought it to her mouth before suckling two fingers, tongue sweeping over them in a familiar motion. 

It was as if every part of him was to be savoured and worshiped and he wanted more than anything to just cocoon himself in that feeling.

Finally, he gave up, let everything out. A great purring groan spilled out of his mouth, coming from deep in his chest, rocking through all their bodies. He vibrated against the soft breasts that were pressed firmly into his chest, pebbled nipples sharp and obvious.

“You see how badly she wants you, Koneko? How much we both love you?” The pads of Kagami's fingers trailed lower, sliding against the slick trails of lube that had dribbled down his legs and rear.

His entire body bucked at the foreign sensation as her hand, sticky, smoothed over his perineum and a thumb dug in. Swirling motions had the pressure building, and he could only gurgle when she pressed in just the right way to squeeze his prostate between her slick finger and the fake cock that ws moving inside of him.

The way Marinette's blue eyes blew wide and open, honest, trusting, tongue trailing the groove between his two fingertips, leaving him gawking as she pulled away.

The only thing that cut through, actually making its way into his brain, was the squelching sound of the ample lube that they had applied and reapplied while loosening him.

"There you go, _Minou_ ," Marinette enthused, peppering kisses all over his face, trailing after her hand along his cheeks and forehead, over his chin and throat. Lazy patterns were stroked across his brow and down his cheeks, callouses cutting rough, tingling lines. Then, she cupped his face and drew him into a long, slow kiss.

Unable to keep up with even her torpid pace, he ached _everywhere_ , especially his entrance, Kagami's motions picking up, becoming jerky for a moment as the bulbous head just brushed by the spot he _needed_ it.

Adoration surrounded him, filled him, pillowed him down deep.

The tears started again.

He strained to hold them off, but couldn't.

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Kagami asked quickly from between his wide-spread legs, stopping immediately, her hands to his thighs as she was trying to angle him upwards.

With Marinette pulling back, concern leaving her slightly glazed but still radiant-blue eyes half-focused, he could only nod frantically, wordlessly, unable to ask her to move again, though he needed her to.

She paused to wet her fingers in her mouth, Kagami trembling all the way down to her feet at the sight, the sensation causing him to hunch into her as it raced into him too. Marinette's slick, cooling fingers fell to his nipples and rolled them playfully, his _fiance_ seeming to savour the sensation of firm muscle.

The radiating ache of sensitivity, not quite pleasure, in his nipples and light areola had him uncertain what to feel or how to react other than to whimper yet again. 

It was warm.

Teasing.

"You're so beautiful, Adrien," Kagami offered almost reverently as she started to move again, faster but smooth now, eyes locked on the spot where she was sliding into him and out in rhythmic strokes.

The light strain and desire on her face made her look flushed and beautiful, as she did in those moments when she was so lost in heady sensation and arousal that she nearly broke and _begged_ him.

“Does it feel as good for you as it does for us?”

It made him feel...

Upper torso jerking forward, he released a great huff of breath at the slight shock of pain that was unavoidable but thrilling because it was only a hint, a gesture, wiped away and obliterated by the syrupy, languid sensation of being... taken that had his cock swelling again and Marinette starting at it, breath coming in rapid huffs.

Submissive.

“Tell me,” the girlfriend before him said in a way that was half-plea and half-command, curving her torso lower as Marinette's love-bites along his jaw and ear sent little shocks of stinging heat radiating along his jaw.

He couldn't say it even as his vision flared white and dark, his eyes _now_ squeezing shut, when the slow roll of her hips had her dragging across his sweet spot.

“Come on, _Koneko_.” Marinette this time, using Kagami's nickname for him.

Why did that make it feel even more decadent?

The easy encouragement was hot against his ear, and she began to trace a wet pattern along the lobe with her tongue, dragging another needy whimper from him when she nipped at him and then soothed away the pain with little suckling kisses.

“How does it feel to have me inside of you?” Kagami asked as if genuinely curious.

_Cared for._

He was so full.

“It—it feels... slick— big-” the moan next to his ear stopped him, but she stoked his side in a soft encouragement to continue. “Full... good. It feels – good.”

He liked it.

Slick hardness angled up and down, quivering, hitting different spots as she probed with each slow thrust.

She was looking for that place inside of him that made him scream.

“You just keep on feeling good, kitty,” Marinette assured him while nuzzling her soft cheek against his. It was ridiculous, but as his head lolled, the only thought that made it through his mind was that his stubble might feel scratchy and unpleasant against her skin.

“It's all for you. Kagami's going to make you feel so full, so you just let us love you.”

Could Kagami feel how he clenched around her at that? How he tried to draw the fake cock deeper into himself by sheer instinct?

Oh, God. It was so big. So good, slicking out of him as she pulled her hips back and left him only slightly parted by the rounded head only for her to press forward again as he hunched to meet her.

“Harder, _please_ ,” he whined, and it was shameful but also wonderful – the sound of his own voice pitched high as he broke for them and Kagami's response, her smile and the creasing of her eyes that made her look like she was challenging him, thrilling in victory, and smitten all at once.

And he did scream, almost silently, when she found the right angle and prodded mercilessly. 

The smoothness of Marinette's breast was against his face and he mouthed blindly until he brushed her nipple and took it between his lips, suckling as he clutched her to him just as desperately and softly as she held him.

“That's it, Adrien. You just relax and take it all in. Let us take care of you,” Marinette's voice pitched up and down as he tired to pleasure her with his mouth.

Kagami's hands were firm against his hips, steady, so that she could set a smooth, regular pace. Somehow, as he bore down on her, he got lost in the jarring, endless waves of being so wonderfully full and then empty again, longing.

The motion adjusted with each stroke. Experience and attention to his gasps and squirming eventually seemed to allow her to find the right angle to make him cry out into Marinette's breast. From that point forward as Adrien rocked backwards, she was merciless, soft strokes sending great pangs of pleasure-near-pain into his gut.

So addicting.

Was it like this for them when he filled them up? Or when Kagami and he shared Marinette between them?

“M- I... _please!_ ” The great tumbling groan spilled out without his even thinking about putting the words together. There was only the _need_ that he couldn't even understand.

Until he cried out, they had been preparing him; now they.... He couldn't even think the word “fucking” because no mater the pace that Kagami set, that was too ugly to describe the way Marinette cradled him to her stomach and chest and Kagami smiled down at his face, so genuine and earnest as she ... she worshiped him with her eyes, the adoration there making him feel like he was something that she was privileged to get to see.

It was so greedy. So indulgent.

Every thrust that had him twitching and swelling to full hardness now as Kagami grinned and picked up her pace and he writhed and begged at the relentless strokes, all the long minutes of preparation, careful and sure, _everything_.

After all of this, Kagami and Marinette had to be needy, ready nearly to the point of pain, but they ignored it completely.

All for him.

“Come on, _Chaton_. Let me see all of it. Show Kagami just how good she makes you feel.”

Oh, god he wanted to and he was so close with Kagami picking up the pace, rapid but not brutal.

Painful pressure whelmed him.

It wound tighter and tighter, a long upward spiral without apparent end, every prod and scrape getting him to tremble and throb even worse.

How could he be this hard without her having even touched him?

Then, Marinette's hand was cupping him between his legs, her face all that he could see.

And there was the peak; without warning or expectation or any change in the arduous climb, they arrived.

Held steady by Marinette's hand, squeezing his base rhythmically, he came in one long, languid orgasm that left his muscles limp.

Normally, coming was a sharp explosion, precise, with little aftershocks that had his body twitching. This time, it was like the gentle ebb and flow of waves on a shore, rolling on forever as he emptied everything onto his own stomach and lower chest in spurts, coaxed on as Marinette ghosted her palm over his base and somehow drew out even more.

“Hmm. There you go, Chaton. Let it all out. Just like that.”

Kagami cooed his praises: he was _such_ a good kitten, coming like that for their princess.

Yet with his eyes screwing upwards, lids fluttering, and vision fading as he went all but numb, only the dim hint of the words reached him, though it was still enough to have an effect. There was a vague awareness of her prolonging his orgasm, spreading him open again and again with slow, shallow thrusts.

He may have blacked out at some point, or just lost himself to the waves as they washed over him and dragged him down because the next thing that he knew, he was sticky but flaccid against his belly.

Marinette was cleaning up the cooling but still gooey-warm mess he'd made of himself, facial tissues in hand, but she paused. The lingering gaze at his stomach just allowed him to prop himself up to stare at his belly and see what remained of his orgasm, trailing down into the divots of his heaving abs.

“I wonder what it would feel like if you were inside of me?” Marinette asked absently, bending down to press a kiss to one of the sole clean spots on his navel.

He tried to speak, though he had no idea what to say, awash and adrift at sea. His voice came out in a garble, and it was only further muffled when Marinette drew him to her in a slightly awkward way because Kagami was still inside of him. It barely registered.

Her throat smelled of vanilla and _flesh_ as he half-nuzzled into the crux, her scent comforting as he lazed into her and pawed at her chest, soft under his clunky fingers. The slow play of her fingers in his hair lulling him into hazy nothing while she pressed him into her with a reassuring hum.

"That's it, Chaton. It's alright. We're right here for you – all for you. Just relax."

"Bha," he huffed out and tried to force the words out through his cottony mouth, tongue slurring everything as he blinked the haze from his eyes. "You – you didn't-"

The soft pressure of her arms around his head increased as she resettled him slightly lower, pressing him to her upper chest. He hadn't even the strength to place a kiss against the soft curves of flesh, as he loved to do.

He was just the wasted _wreck_ they had left him. Spent.

"No, _chaton_ ," she hummed, the soft smile clear in her voice even though all he could see was the slightly sweaty swell of her collar. "You make Kagami and me feel so good all the time. This is all for you, okay?"

She asked the question, but it wasn't one. All he could do was nod into her.

There was no pleasure left and he hadn't even the strength to try to hold her in place as Kagami tugged away slowly, the loss suddenly somehow more painful than even the worst of the gentle stretching and teasing that had opened him up to them in the first place.

"W-wait," he whimpered, hand flopping and dragging over his thigh to fumble against Kagami's hips, fingers uselessly clumsy.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly, barely-visible expression twisting with concern, hand lacing with his as the motion stopped completely. "Am I hurting you?"

His whole body was hot, raging, feeble though it was. Embarrassed.

"No," he breathed, silently prodding Marinette to continue tracing random trails over his scalp by knocking his head against her hand, though it was more of a listless nudge.

"Leave-" he choked back the word because he _couldn't say it!_ It was pathetic and silly and nonsensical and needy and-

That inexplicable mess of fears melted along with the uncertainty. It was _them_ and of course they would understand and it would be fine when Marinette hunched upwards to press a little kiss to Adrien's lips, only catching the edge of his mouth and part of his cheek, sweet, minty breath filling his noise and tickling his skin so that he almost giggled.

"Of course,” Marinette assured, patting his chest. “As long as you need.”

A deep yet quiet murr welled up in his chest, the vibration lulling him half to sleep as she fussed over him like a pet and Kagami simply stood between his leg, laying her hands to his stomach and kneading to release the muscle that he hadn't even realized was tense. His legs hung limp on either side of her.

The fact that she could see _everything_ – where they were joined, his flaccid manhood, the mess that he had made of his own stomach – and the sensation of her so deep inside of him only made him feel ... comfortable now, tugging out even deeper groans, though his body instinctively tried to expel the intrusion.

It turned out, as Adrien loosened up and Marinette pulled back to grab a towel and clean them both up superficially, he didn't need very long at all.

The sound and the tugging pull of Kagami's withdrawal had him wincing at the stab of pain, slow as she tried to move and kind as Marinette was to apologize over and over again.

Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was completely blown out, pleasure spent entirely, so there was only a swelling of discomfort that was more than worth it.

While Marinette dragged him up from the bed and through a quick and efficient shower, Kagami cleaned up after him, dealing with the equipment that she had been using. They paused for a kiss as they passed her at the sink, heading in opposite directions so that she could hop into another shower. The bedroom had been cleaned when Marinette tucked him into bed, new and fluffy sheets and their spare comforter having replaced the tousled and wet linens that had been there previously.

Everything was warm and soft for him when Marinette scooted into bed beside him, naked breasts curving to fit to his chest while she threw a leg over his.

Loving as she was with the slow strokes of his chin, jaw, and hair, fragrant as she smelled, comfortable as her murmurs made him feel, it still wasn't quite complete. Was it selfish how neither of them was enough because he adored them both and didn't feel quite whole with either one?

Was there something wrong with him that he didn't feel complete in himself?

Kagami joined them, hair blown dry and slightly tangled, utterly unabashed, seeming not to notice how they looked at her as she strolled in completely naked, and she slipped under the sheets by his other side.

Now everything was perfect.

* * *

Adrien had drifted off only a few minutes after Kagami had joined them, and Marinette could only look up towards Kagami in askance, desperate for more details than Longg and Pollen had been able to provide when she arrived home.

The slow rise and fall of his chest drew her down for a moment to lave a kiss to the swell of his pectoral, before, reaching over to her, Kagami took her hand and explained.

She was half-way through a description of events and her supposition regarding Gabriel's reaction when Adrien awoke with a start, seeming for a moment to gaze at them as if he didn't know who they were – like they shouldn't be there and he didn't understand how they could be.

And he began to cry.

“Adrien- Kitty! What's wrong?,” Marinette cried out the moment that she noticed. In a desperate scramble as her heart broke at the sight of Adrien's tearing eyes, she clutched at him roughly, holding onto his shoulder to simply try to keep herself stable. What had she _done_? “Did we go too fast? Did we pressure you? Did I do something that you didn't want – oh, god, I-”  
  
“Marinette!” Kagami exclaimed, pulling the other girl away from Adrien slightly, allowing her to realize just how hard she had been squeezing his arm – how close she had leaned into his face. “Give him a moment.”  
  
“It-it's okay, 'Gami,” Adrien assured, his tone nonetheless shaky as he stroked Marinette's side, thumb rolling over the side of her breast in a way that was comforting and completely devoid of passion or teasing. She pressed into the gentle motion. “I'm okay.”  
  
“You are crying,” Kagami retorted, reaching out beyond him to ghost her hand over Marinette's form. “Clearly not.”

His arms tightened around them both, pulling them flush to his chest, their cheeks squished into the full ridges of muscle that defined his torso. They could only stare into each other's eyes, and while they typically found that to be rather enthralling, the desperate pressure of Adrien's grip and the subtle shaking of his torso, as well as the look of trepidation and uncertainty that they saw mirrored on the other girl's face, made the experience less than pleasant.

“I'm, uh- laying here with you two- I just – I don't know.”  
  
“Oh,” Marinette cooed as she inched upwards to plant a kiss on Adrien's jaw. “You're such a needy kitty,” she joked. He was always joking, always knew how to break the tension or make light of the horrors that they faced when fighting Akuma. Now that he needed them to do the same, she had to try.

“Lonely kitty,” he breathed, his voice ragged as it was after a particularly enervating Akuma battle against the new Hawkmoth that left them all drained emotionally and physically.  
  
“Never again,” Kagami growled, though the effect was lessened by the fact that it came out as a half-mumble, muffled by Adrien's chest.  
  
“Absolutely, Adrien. You never have to be lonely again. 'Gami and I are here for you, and we're not going anywhere.”  
  
“I know,” he said, the reverent almost disbelieving tone leaving her with a hot flush of rage that, for his sake, she suppressed with a smile. “That's why I'm crying.”

And he kept crying, off and on, as they offered him gentle head-scratches, and little kisses, which they also shared between themselves because they loved each other just as much and it lifted Adrien's spirit to see them joyful. They were a family and family made each other so even when they were sad or in pain. There was something there that transcended experience and circumstance.

Eventually, Adrien was lulled to sleep once again while Marinette sung softly into his chest, calling to mind the little lullabies that her papa had used to soothe her when she'd woken from a nightmare.

From the scowl the spread across Kagami's face once their fiance had finally dozed off again, it was clear that she was as distraught as Marinette herself, and when the fencer had eased herself out of Adrien's slackened grip, she rose to retrieve a thin housecoat. While Kagami cared little for luxury, she did indulge in a few creature comforts, and Adrien delighted in spoiling them both whenever possible. The red and gold-trimmed robe, commissioned by Adrien but painstakingly designed and fashioned by Marinette, was perfectly tailored, fitting snugly to her body, and the draconic design evoked Ryuuko.

As she departed, Marinette rose to follow, slipping into a clean pair of panties and one of Adrien's shirts she pulled from a pile on the floor, testing its smell to find that it carried a pleasant whiff of his cologne and not a hint of unpleasantness.

Kagami sat on the sofa in the living area, having left the room dark save for the light that poured in through the balcony door. Various papers, her miraculi, a remote, and a small segment of odoriferous Camembert left there by Plagg, no doubt, lay spread out on the table before her.

“Kagami?” Marinette said, her tone carrying a question, as she settled in next to the other girl and nuzzled her throat, taking in the mingled scent of soap and all three of them that clung to her skin.  
  
“Hm?” Kagami hummed. The folds of Adrien's shirt were smoothed by Kagami's gentle hand as she fussed over the fashion designer absently, tickling under the unbuttoned collar.

Gabriel Agreste was due out of prison in only a few years. With his brand of exorbitantly expensive lawyers, it might not even take that long.

“Do you have any strong objections to murder?”  
  
“Yes.” Kagami's response was immediate and certain. For a moment, though only for a moment in which she didn't feel it, but understood it, Marinette could see why Alya and Nino thought that Kagami was 'scary.'

“Murder implies criminality.” The light shift in her inflection and narrowing of her eyes might have only intensified the impression, but for the fact that Kagami was noble and good, even when angry, so it actually only made Marinette feel safe.

“When I kill Gabriel Agreste-” her voice didn't waver or turn emotional; it was cool and even, thoughtful- “it will be an execution. Not a murder.”

“When _we_ kill Gabriel Agreste, 'Gami-chan,” Marinette affirmed blithely, patting her girlfriend's thigh.

The tiny wedge of Camembert sitting on the nearby table shuddered, and Marinette could only barely restrain a shriek of shock and horror when a small black head popped through its surface, miniature kitty ears flicking up into place and tossing off a few flecks of gooey cheese. Toxic green eyes opened, blinked out of existence and back again, and fixated on the pair of young women who sat paralyzed under that sickly gaze.

“I like you two,” the little creature mumbled, throwing them an enthusiastic jab with his arm. “If you want help with the body, let me know. One Cataclysm and * _poof*!”_ He threw his hands into the air as if he was tossing confetti. “Problem solved.”

“Plagg,” Marinette began with a grimace while Kagami just smiled and nodded approvingly. “What were you doing?”

The kwami grumbled and scratched under his arm, back contorting in a stretch. “Sleeping, thank you. At least until you started bothering me with all the whimpering and screaming.”

“Phased inside Camembert?” Marinette retorted in disgust, nose wrinkling as she looked towards Kagami who, though reserved, still seemed a little ill. The very idea was revolting, as was the way that Plagg was starting to suck up creamy Camembert from his arms.

“I only phased to get inside of it,” Plagg explained like she was an idiot. “I was sleeping while solid. It's not like I actually need to breathe.”

“Why?”

“Look,” the kwami offered in a huff, his paw raised in a defiant, accusatory poking motion towards the couple. “Do I ask you questions about all the things that you three do? Do I judge?”

Kagami arched a brown. “You make gagging noises constantly.”

“Yes, but that's because sex is weird and disgusting for everyone, especially me, which is most important,” he offered with a petulant snort while folding his slightly-cheesy, nubby arms over his chest. “Not because I'm judging you.”

By way of apology and affirmation alike, Marinette leaned away from her girlfriend, chuckling lightly, to trail a finger across the little deity's ear, setting both of them twitching.

“Thank you for loving him too, Plagg,” she added softly before kneeling down towards the table, nose wrinkling at the offensive odour of Camembert, though it was well worth it, and pressing a kiss between the kwami's ears.

While obviously feigning a groan to cover over the faint smile that split his lips, Plagg just nodded, a great dollop of stinky cheese slopping off his forehead.

“Yet, I do not believe that we are enough,” Kagami stated, holding Marinette off as she settled back into her seat and tried to snuggle closer. It might have sent her into the beginnings of a spiral, until she remembered.

_Right. Camembert-scented lips._

She licked them and grimaced.

“What do you mean?” Out of deference for her fiance's sensitive nose, she pulled back.

“Much as he needs to be ... reminded that he _is_ good and loved, he also needs more than we can give him.”

That was enough to edge her closer to an emotional breakdown. After everything with Adrien, she was walking a knife's edge. It was always difficult to be the strong partner, but the role was one that she adopted gladly because each of them had to take it on sometimes when the others' demons were simply too poisonous, held too much sway and threatened to devour them.

“Do you think that I'm spending too much time at work?” she began slowly. “I- I mean the fall line is coming in and I just thought that I should be there.”

The excessively violent squeeze to her shoulder was nearly bruising, yet it only settled her; she didn't even wince because that was just 'Kagami.'

“Neither of us feels that you've done anything wrong, Marinette. We all promised that we would speak openly when we feel slighted or ... afraid, so that's not what I'm talking about.”

“What is it, then?

“Adrien still... allows his father to think for him sometimes.” Her thumb trailed along Marinette's cheek and lip, tempting her to press a kiss to the rough, calloused pad that had Kagami swallowing tightly before she continued. “That's not something that I think that we can help him with.”

“Do you think- do you think that I should talk to Dr. Parent?” she asked while capturing Kagami's wrist, drawing her away from the little patterns she was etching on Marinette's chin so that she could explore the spidery creases of her palm.

“She might be able to arrange something, yes.”

She'd reach out to her therapist in the morning, get a recommendation. There were plenty of professionals out there who could help Adrien in ways that Dr. Parent did her; ways they couldn't help Adrien themselves.

Kagami rose while tugging Marinette to her feet, and, with a brief stopover for Marinette to wash her face and brush her teeth, helped her towards the bedroom.

That was what they did in everything.

Whether it was by fulfilling each others needs, lending an ear, pushing each other to do what they all knew was right, even if it scared them, warding off the world's ugliness, or just sitting together to do nothing more than feel the warmth of a loved one's arms around you, flesh to flesh in a way that was intimate and satisfying but not even remotely sexual, that was what they did.

And they'd go right on helping each other as best they could.

That was what marriage was all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that experimental piece took a good deal longer than I thought that it would to complete. The beginning of "Smutember" gave me the push that I needed to polish off the last chapter, which was all this story was going to be before I got caught up in the "Adrien angst" and then couldn't leave this chapter off without the recognition that, well, the poor boy suffers from the lingering effects of abuse that even the love of Kagami and Marinette is not going to address. 
> 
> Love, a solid emotional support network, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng as parents, and therapy will, though.
> 
> [That and, possibly, the suspicious disappearance of Gabriel Agreste.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH2w6Oxx0kQ)

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat rough chapter break, but I wanted to separate out the anal play content, which begins in chapter 2.
> 
> This is, well, “baby's first smut” for me, and I actually feel somewhat embarrassed about posting it...
> 
> Comments and critiques are very much welcome.
> 
> I wanted something loving, gently competitive, and smutty as practice for a possible slow-burn porn with plot Adrigaminette/Adrinette/Kagaminette work that's being plotted out as a gift for someone in my “real life.” I may have a few other very short smut one-shots as part of that process, but I didn't want pure porn to be my first foray into the field.
> 
> So, loving, hopefully effective, character-based Adrigaminette porn...


End file.
